It is now recognized that some muscle diseases, i.e. dystrophies, or myositides, regardless of basic etiology, are associated with significant changes in membrane permeability. The present studies are intended to provide basic information on the efflux of ions deep cleft system of the fibers during normal contraction with the ultimate hope of providing a method of quantitative possible changes in the excitation contraction mechanism in abnormal contractile states.